The Kiss
by Midnight Ryne
Summary: Selina Kyle's POV of her last kiss with the Dark Knight before he takes off with the bomb.


**The Kiss**

**Selina Kyle's POV of her final kiss with the Dark Knight before he takes off with the bomb.**

* * *

I stood there motionless in the caress of the early morning snow for a moment. Just a moment that was all it took for me to see the truth that had been known to my heart. He was everything I'd hoped for in a man, and so much more. He was the only one I surrendered my well guarded heart to from that one second when they both stared into the other's eyes, behind their masks. I remember feeling his stare piercing inside the gray shaded mist of my soul, the depth of hazel that melted with a somber cast of darkness.

Tasting his infectious lips melt inside my mouth when I boldly crushed my painted red ones against his in front of every masked rich idiot hobbling on the dance floor. He was statue against my body, first he was cold from the unknown sense of my dangerous presence and then he some how warmed up when I took that step forward and invaded his space after his hand brushed over my bare shoulder. His warm and soft touch that made me believe that he was real behind the mask of the prince.

When our lips finally met, moist and hesitant I knew there was something forming between us, not just the wavering heat of intense and edgy body but a connection that was almost like a lifetime story waiting to be written by two soul mates.

I closed my eyes briefly, tasting and relishing his savory mouth as his nose, that slope like arrow form of flesh dug into my powdered cheek and his breath was hotness buffeting over my skin. I wanted that moment to last forever between us...but things are impermanent in this world. Nothing ever exists for a long time. You just have to grab what you want and take it for the reality of life steals from you.

This man dressed in tailor and rich Armani, this recluse that shot an arrow at me, he was something worth stealing.

I had doubts of things of what could have been and what could be...I back out of the unrealistic dream he was slowly sucking me into and run away from his embrace...from his lips with one belonging of his a key card for his expensive Italian sports car.

It was a shame that it didn't come in black. Just a shiny paint of silver.

I could still taste him on my lips, almost like he give a piece of himself to me after we broke away.

A piece of his dream of escaping the lonely live he throw himself into...

I wanted him to chase me...to thrill me and kiss me again. But I knew he wouldn't because he didn't trust me.

And I don't blame him.

{xxxx}

Now I'm standing inches away from him, my heart pounding against the hollowness of my rib cage. I keep my dark eyes locked on the time clock on the reactor core, watching the each minute decrease until detonation. Each second is like an icy jab to my heart and I know that time is my enemy. He's going to fly out the bomb and become a fading memory to the people of this forsaken city. **  
**

"_You could of gone anywhere...done anything but you came back here?"_ My soul is aching.

He is invading my space, as we walk toward his black aerial vehicle which he calls the BAT.

_"So did you?"_

I listen to his deep and raspy baritone, it sends chills down my spine. I'm going to miss hearing that gruff voice echo in my ears, and watching the edges of his lips curve every time he opens his mouth and speaks.

He pauses in his strides and stands in front of me, we only inches part just like when we kiss at the masquerade ball except this time we're wearing are real masks. The Bat and the Cat.

There is so much I want to tell me, I want to say the words etched on my shattering heart, tell him that I'm in love with him not just the Bat but also the man underneath...the true treasure that I want to hold forever.

I feel my lips tremble, as the words tug on my thick. I'm breathless for a moment. Instead of shredding tears and showing him my fragile emotions, I curve my lips into a beautiful smile that my courage can muster up and say with a gentle and promising tone.

_"I guess we're both suckers."_

I pull myself close, close that I feel the heat of his body enter me...he's giving me his strength.

Without any hesitant, feeling my heart pound his name inside my chest, I wrap my arms around his neck, and crush my lips over his with all the love I can give him. His lips were chilled and soft, and I feel him deepen into the kiss, I allow him, I shiver when his tongue brushes over my bottom lip before thrusting inside my mouth. The taste of his moisture...no flavor can compare to it.

I close my eyes and melt into his strong arms, feeling the billows of his cape against my slender body. I'm still kissing him, kissing my dream and equal partner for the final time. Final moment.

When he pulls away, I give him a piece of me to carry on with him for his final journey. It's all I can give him.

This it.

This is how we say goodbye.

No confessions searing from our lips...just a gentle look into his hazel eyes.

I rake my teary eyes over his face one last time, allowing the distinct lines of his expose jaw, indents of his chin and softness of rose of his thinned and youth lips become emblazoned in my mind. I stare deeply into his eyes for one last moment..the brilliant colors of gold and green into a mixture of shadow.

He looks down at me, his mouth parts and I know he is fighting to say those words that I'm afraid to hear.

Instead he backs away, and leaves me in the coldness of falling snow.

My dark brown eyes fill with tears and my icy heart suddenly becomes warm as I heard him whisper a word.

_"Dawn,"_


End file.
